


The Moon Sees Me

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Harry, Eventual Step-dad Logan, Logan is a big softy, M/M, Road Trip, one big happy dysfunctional family, son Teddy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Даже если что-то заживает, это не значит, что оно не болит. Еще как болит. Каждый чертов раз. Каждый удар и порез, каждое попадание пули. Я чувствую, как оно прорывается сквозь меня, разрезая плоть и мускулы, но никогда не достигает костей — они всегда остаются целыми.Неважно. Все проходит. Боль легко забыть, а кровь смыть. Даже шрамов не останется. Они меня сносят — я могу встать или могу уйти. Не важно, как сильно меня ранят — на мне не останется и следа. Так я думал о себе. Неприкасаемый. Нерушимый.Так было до того, как я встретил их.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	The Moon Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewealthyhobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewealthyhobo/gifts).



> Dear onewealthyhobo, as you didn't answer my request I made a translation on my own risk. Just let me know if you oppose.  
> I've sent a request when there was only one chapter and didn't think that the story will get the continuation. I do hope that you will finish it one day so I could make full translation. I like this story greatly.

Звук ломающегося носа особенный. Меньше костей, больше хрящевой ткани. Поэтому звук больше напоминает не хруст, а какой-то мокрый треск, словно перезрелый арбуз упал на бетон. Тупой ублюдок как раз похож на один из таких арбузов, когда падает на спину. Вместо лица у него теперь сочная мякоть и алый сок. Он булькает и выплевывает зуб, который летит в сторону словно семечко. Мне даже не приходится особо напрягаться. Я просто выставляю кулак и позволяю ему самому напороться на костяшки.  
За ним тянутся мазаные следы, когда они вытаскивают его из клетки; новые метки присоединяются к остальным. Какой-то парень посыпает их песком, который скрипит под ботинками, когда я иду в свой угол. Я думаю о поле Колизея, великой арене Рима: кровь, пот, кости и пыль. Зловоние адреналина, ярости и страха. Оглушительный рев толпы. Пьяные зрители требуют больше насилия, крови, больше смерти. Император вскидывает кулак, готовый принять решение. _Вам что, не весело?_  
Но только тут нет гладиаторов, и я уж точно не в Риме. Я в каком-то захолустном баре недалеко от Скалистых Гор, вместо стен арены тут металлическая сетка. И если я решу кого-нибудь убить, то шоу придется прервать.  
Букмекер призывает делать последние ставки, пока я отсиживаюсь в углу, потягивая пиво и куря сигару. В банке сейчас где-то пять штук, но их привлекают вовсе не деньги. Им нужна была моя голова с тех пор, как я вошел в бар.  
Это территория дальнобойщиков. В этой части гор нет ни лыжных баз, ни кемпингов, ни туристических троп. Единственные завсегдатаи этих мест это водители фур, охотники или нищеброды, которым не повезло здесь родиться. Всем остальным хватает ума доехать до более-менее большого города, в котором есть гостиница. Всем, кроме меня, у которого есть только дряхлый прицеп, кое-как привязанный к старому пикапу, и никакого ружья в поле зрения. Я остановился, только чтобы отлить. На меня косились, когда я решил пропустить пару пива.  
Я неплохо сложен. Рост, может, чуть ниже среднего. У меня широкая грудь и крепкие руки. Правда, волос многовато везде. Но я более чем похож на человека, чем некоторые мутанты. Проблема в том, что я двигаюсь неправильно.  
Когда кто-то знает, что он другой, то это отражается на его поведении. Он инстинктивно зажимается, опускает голову, прячет взгляд, пытается исчезнуть. Маленькая ласка, что крадется по волчьей территории. Он не хочет проблем, просто идет мимо, готовый в любой момент бежать, стоит кому-то показать зубы. Но я Росомаха, а не ласка, и я не боюсь волков. И не вижу смысла притворяться. Меня протыкали, стреляли в голову, даже топили. Что бы со мной ни делали, все когда-то кончалось. Так что, сидеть в сомнительном баре, попивая пиво и ловя на себе косые взгляды от сельских лохов, было вполне обычным делом.  
Разумеется, некоторые из этих реднеков были явно несогласны с моей позицией, что и привело меня к тому, что я сейчас имею.  
Соглашаться на это было не самой лучшей идеей. Все настолько пьяны и так жаждут крови, что не замечают, как у меня не наливаются синяки, что порез над глазом перестал кровоточить два боя назад, костяшки пальцев не опухли и не потрескались, кисти не разбиты. Есть причина, почему боксеры забинтовывают руки и надевают перчатки. Кости в пальцах намного более хрупкие, чем многие думают, и они, вообще-то, ломаются, стоит им встретиться с чьей-нибудь головой. Но мои кости нечеловечески твердые. Возможно, самые твердые в штате, если не во всей Северной Америке.  
Я знаю, что руки парней, которых я бью, все раскрошены к чертям. Последний из счастливчиков сломал палец о скулу, когда коснулся моего лица. Они удивятся, почему же попытки ударить меня больше похожи на встречу со стальной балкой, завернутой в мясо. Заподозрят что-то. Но они уже успели понять, как же сложно меня ранить. И на собственном опыте познали, насколько _сильно_ я бью в ответ. Если кто-то захочет реванш, то я с радостью объясню еще разок. Не моя печаль, если они не могут проглотить свою ущемленную гордость и парочку выбитых зубов.  
Кроме того, из-за слишком долгой дороги я становлюсь дерганым и раздражительным. По крайней мере, в клетке это вполне приемлемо и даже поощряется, если кому-то разбивают лицо. Никакого материального ущерба или вмешательства полиции. Я даже могу заработать пару баксов. Беспроигрышный вариант.  
Я заканчиваю с пивом как раз со звуком гонга. Расправляю плечи и шею на потеху публике и потому что это просто приятно. У меня отличное настроение, кровь кипит, руки готовы к славной драке. В моей голове крутятся планы, как я потрачу свои деньги. Возможно, поеду зимовать на юг. Во Флориде хорошо в это время года.  
Я с готовностью поворачиваюсь, вскинув кулаки, к очередному несчастному, которому сейчас надерут задницу. Он невысокий. Может, на пару дюймов ниже меня. А во мне самом почти пять с половиной футов, и то, когда я в ботинках.  
Он без рубашки; кожа гладкая, белая, и волос почти нет. Тело словно струна. Худые плечи и узкая грудь. Но под кожей явственно проступают жгуты мышц. Они плотно держатся на костях, сосредоточены вокруг ребер, спускаются клином на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Он поднимает расслабленные руки и, вместо того чтобы сжать ладони в кулаки, ведет плечами. Под светом бара движение мускулов выглядит просто блядски _драматично_. У парня даже маломальского жирка нет. Особенно это видно по лицу. Скулы и выступающий подбородок похожи на лезвие бритвы. Кожа сильно натянута, отчего его губы кажутся тонкими и острыми. Он весь такой.  
Но его глаза. Черт бы побрал эти глаза. Зеленые, как битое бутылочное стекло, они смотрят на меня исподлобья.  
Уверен, что порежусь, если коснусь его.  
Гонг звенит — бой начинается.  
Он не нападает первым, предпочитает кружить вокруг. Я думаю о тощей дворовой собаке, которую часто пинали. Голодная, настороженная. Опасная. Он ни на секунду не отводит от меня взгляд, ждет, что я сделаю первый шаг. Я бросаюсь вперед, и он готов к этому.  
Сразу становится ясно, что он за боец. Научен драться с превосходящим по массе и весу противником. Он двигается быстро, использует грязные приемы. Больше уворачивается, чем блокирует атаки. Бьет по чувствительным местам, когда появляется возможность: по почкам, горлу, в пах и солнечное сплетение, по вискам. Точно и жестко.  
Ударяет меня в грудь и моментально отдергивает руку. Трясет явно немного онемевшей после отдачи кистью.  
Его ноги сильные и длинные, поэтому он предпочитает действовать, чем держать меня на расстоянии. Блять, какой же он быстрый. Он заставляет меня ловить себя, летая по рингу как муха, постоянно в движении, поэтому я никак не могу зажать его в угол. Он заменяет силу скоростью, массу — гибкостью. Из-за маленького роста его трудно поймать. Но на моей стороне выносливость и та надоедливая штука — регенерация. Это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда я его достану.  
Так что я позволил себе немного отвлечься.  
В какой-то момент я ударяю его по лицу. В уголке рта появляется кровь. Он быстро слизывает ее, мазнув розовым языком. Замечаю красные мазки на зубах. Верхняя губа у него теперь скользкая и мокрая, будто намазана вишневым блеском, сильно контрастирует с бледной кожей.  
Это не должно возбуждать.  
Через пару минут он возвращает должок, ударив головой мне в нос. На долю секунды я чувствую его волосы на своем лице. Из-за пота, что смешался с жесткими черными кудрями, у него самое настоящее воронье гнездо, за которое так удобно схватиться. Мужественный первобытный запах, который немного перебивается дешевым шампунем.  
И вот это тоже не должно возбуждать.  
Я успеваю вздохнуть сполна, прежде чем он ломает мне нос. Адски больно, но через секунду становится легче, когда я вправляю кость на место. Он не выглядит смущенным, лишь спотыкается немного, уходя из зоны досягаемости.  
В определенный момент я все-таки почти ловлю его, хватая за шею. Но он явно против. Делает какое-то скользящее обманное движение, смещает ноги и руки и поворачивается, используя против меня мой собственный рывок. И вот я валюсь задницей прямо на пол клетки. Он отскакивает прежде, чем я успеваю понять, какого черта произошло.  
Это. Не. Должно. Так. Возбуждать.  
А еще на протяжении всего времени, что мы деремся, он продолжает издавать эти звуки. Тихие, слабые звуки. Их можно услышать только тогда, когда я нахожусь достаточно близко, чтобы поймать его. Полузадушенное фырканье, едва моему кулаку удается достать его. _Блять_ на грани с шепотом больше похоже на вздох, чем на слово, когда он пытается стряхнуть онемение с руки после встречи с моим боком. Я хватаю его и получаю приглушенный яростный рык, который сразу же обрывается, будто он не хочет, чтобы я знал, как он разочарован. Хочет лишить меня этого удовольствия.  
Ладно, вот это уже точно возбуждает.  
В моих штанах становится тесно, и планы на выигрыш вдруг меняются. Неделя в отеле с обслуживанием номеров вполне подойдет, ведь нужно же людям есть. Только я, он и эти зеленые глаза. Уверен, его гибкости мы найдем другое применение.  
Он будет таким же изворотливым, если мы включим в наше общение постель? Будет ли он дразниться и использовать свои хитрые приемы, заставляя меня ловить его раз за разом, пока он наконец-то не подчинится под моим напором? Он будет таким же тихим? Мне придется вытрахивать из него эти редкие задыхающиеся звуки? Играть с ним, пока он не закричит?  
И теперь я уже думаю членом, потому что собираюсь его просто прижать, вместо того чтобы вырубить. Я могу покончить со всем одним хорошим ударом, приложу побольше силы и сломаю что-нибудь. Ничего жизненно важного, но достаточно болезненное, чтобы он сдался. Это самый простой способ победить.  
Он устает. Все чаще и чаще оказывается в зоне поражения, и каждый раз я удерживаю его в захвате чуточку дольше. У меня полно возможностей, чтобы наконец-то его уложить, но я понимаю, что не хочу причинять ему лишнюю боль. Из-за этого бой длится намного дольше положенного, но мне совершенно плевать.  
Вообще-то, мне весело. Давненько я уже не дрался против кого-то, кто точно знает, как постоять за себя. Большинство предпочитает надеяться только на собственные размеры. Просто бросаются всем своим весом на другого, стараясь ударить посильнее, и ждут, пока в итоге кто-нибудь из них не упадет. У мелких засранцев, вроде Зеленоглазки, такого преимущества нет. Им приходится быть быстрыми и умными, и изворотливыми словно черти, если они хотят чего-то достичь. Это я в людях уважаю.  
Я опять ловлю его в захват. Выворачиваю ему руку за спину и надавливаю сильнее, укладывая лицом прямо на пол клетки и наваливаюсь сверху, чтобы он не смог ускользнуть в этот раз. Он отчаянно вырывается, пытаясь толкнуть меня острыми локтями. Но вот с направлением не угадывает. Ударяет головой назад, целясь в нос, но тоже промахивается. Дважды этот фокус не пройдет.  
Он борется; гибкое тело пышет жаром, капли пота стекают по коже. Он прижат к моей груди весь гладкий и скользкий, _мокрый_. Хочу коснуться его плеча, погрузить зубы в плоть, почувствовать на языке его вкус. Станет ли он вырываться сильнее? Почему-то надеюсь, что так и будет.  
Но вокруг слишком много народу, чтобы узнать ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Просто сдайся, — шепчу ему на ухо. Я крепче сжимаю в хватке его предплечье. Он такое тонкое в моей руке, так просто сломать. Он отвечает мне рыком, и это первый настоящий звук, который он издает за весь бой. Вырывается еще яростнее.  
Я хочу сказать что-нибудь. Такое грязное, чтобы разозлить его сильнее. Предложить ему долю, блять, половину выигрыша, чтобы провел со мной ночь, если уж он настолько в отчаянии. Очевидно, что он не выиграет. Он это прекрасно знает, но слишком упрям, чтобы просто перестать сражаться. Он не успокоится, пока я его не прикончу.  
Как же это возбуждает.  
— ХВАТИТ! ПРЕКРАТИ! — кто-то кричит мне тоненьким голоском. Звук очень тихий, пронзительный, его едва слышно за ревом толпы. Его обладатель слишком молод, чтобы быть одним из завсегдатаев этого места. Слишком напуган.  
А потом я вижу — маленькая ручка протиснулась сквозь сетку, и тонкие пальчики схватили край штанов Зеленоглазки. На той стороне клетки стоит мальчик. Зимний пуховик, маленькие голубые ботиночки и оранжевая вязаная шапка, слишком большая для него. Голова буквально тонет в ней, она почти закрывает огромные глаза.  
Они у него тоже зеленые, яркие и блестящие… Сначала.  
Секундная вспышка. Я бы и не заметил, если бы не был сейчас так близко, и малыш не смотрел бы на меня с такой ненавистью. Цвета буквально взрываются, затапливая радужную оболочку, как чернила расплываются в воде. Красный растекается от зрачка, полностью перекрывая зеленый. Мерцает, тускнеет. Следом расцветает оранжевый с желтыми вкраплениями, оттесняя красный к самой кромке.  
Его глаза похожи на огонь.  
Он сверкает ими исподлобья. Ноздри раздуваются, грудь под пуховиком ходит ходуном. Рот кривится в злобном рыке. Замечаю белые зубки, слишком острые для человека.  
— НЕ ОБИЖАЙ ПАПОЧКУ! — воет он.  
Чувствую, как мой мир заваливается. Частично из-за «папочки», который, воспользовавшись моментом, вытаскивает откуда-то нож и ударяет меня им в живот. Ослабляю хватку достаточно, чтобы он вывернул свою руку, развернулся, опрокинул меня на землю, оседлал грудь и ударил по лицу. Он не останавливается после первого раза, не пытается беречь руки, как было до этого. Он все бьет и бьет, будто пытается кулаками достать до моей черепушки. У него бы, может, получилось, не будь она металлической.  
Теперь я знаю.  
Не упрямство заставляло его сражаться дальше. Не страх потери гордости. Есть такие, кто лучше умрет, чем сдастся. У таких слишком раздутое эго, из-за которого они не позволяют другим уложить себя, если они еще в состоянии ответить. Есть два варианта их остановить — нокаут или смерть. Они редко встречаются. И лучше распознавать их сразу. Я думал, он из таких, но как же я заблуждался.  
«Папочка», конечно, может быть одним из них, но только из-за _желания жить_ , а не гордости. Потому что у «папочки» сын, у которого рот полон клыков, а глаза горят как у дикого животного. И «папочка» не стал бы так рисковать, таща своего ребенка-мутанта в подобное место, если бы все было в порядке. Здесь, в гребаной клетке среди анти-либеральной толпы, полной стереотипов и больных наклонностей, он ставит под угрозу свою жизнь и жизнь своего мальчика ради пачки грязных денег. И «папочка» наверняка убьет меня, если понадобится, чтобы сохранить свой секрет.  
Жаль, что он не сможет, даже если попытается. Но поставлю ему высший бал за попытку.  
Он бьет меня так сильно, что у меня теперь явно повреждение мозга. Чувствую, как в голове прыгает серое вещество, когда он мотает меня из стороны в сторону. Все вокруг кружится в калейдоскопе, а в ушах стоит звон каждый раз, стоит ему задеть виски, где кость самая тонкая. Звон пропадает моментально, кровотечение останавливается раньше, чем он поднимает кулак для следующего удара. Но это все равно дико дезориентирует. Несмотря на прилагаемую силу, удары его неаккуратные от ярости и усталости, движения банальны и очевидны. Будет просто поймать его руки, сломать запястья и скинуть его с себя. Но каждый раз, как моя голова дергается в сторону, краем глаза я вижу яркий край дурацкой шапки малыша.  
Мои руки не двигаются. Пальцы зажаты в кулаки, отчего ногти глубоко впиваются в мясо ладоней. Боль острая и неотвратимая, и я сжимаю крепче кулаки, чувствуя ее сильнее. Отвлекает от раны в животе, желчи и крови, которые поднимаются по горлу.  
Считаю удары.  
Гонг звенит на пятом. Получаю еще два, прежде чем они решают оттащить его от меня. Я перекатываюсь на бок и встаю на четвереньки, притворяюсь, что выплевываю кровь, лишь бы «судья» не увидел, что я не настолько опух и ранен, как должен бы быть после такого количества непрерывных ударов по лицу. Меня только похлопывают по спине, будто этого достаточно, чтобы понять, умираю я или нет.  
_«Дзынь, дзынь»_ — у нас есть победитель.  
Толпа беснуется, но сквозь крики я слышу, как он сопротивляется, бьется в удерживающих его руках. Он больше не молчит, пытаясь опять меня достать. Мне не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, как он выглядит при этом. Острый зеленый взгляд должен сверкать жаждой убийства, красный рот искривлен в рыке, а зубы скрипят, сдерживая животную ярость, что рвется из глотки, каждый мускул его поджарого тела сейчас натянут струной, когда он пытается добраться до меня. Ноги скребут по полу, взрыхляя пропитанный кровью песок, что долетает до моих джинс.  
Я скашиваю взгляд в сторону и вижу за клеткой ребенка. Он стоит там такой ужасно маленький. Не смотрит на меня больше, держась за края оранжевой шапки, которая опущена на лицо, и пряча глаза — от мира или от вида жаждущего крови отца, я не знаю. Трясется в своих маленьких голубых ботиночках.  
Раны, что чешутся от песка, уже зажили.

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя несколько лет автор решила вернуться к этой работе (изначально у нее был статус "Закончен"). Если она когда-нибудь ее завершит, то я переведу до конца. Пока все останется так, как есть.


End file.
